


New Perspective

by gayforbeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Listen Suyin pegs Bataar Sr I just know it, Little Kinky, Multi, Suvira - Freeform, The Great Uniter, Top suyin, Zaofu, bataar is an asshole, bottom kuvira, metalbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforbeifong/pseuds/gayforbeifong
Summary: This was going to be a oneshot but I'm too deep.Distraught over the almost kidnapping of the avatar, Kuvira finds solace in her mentor.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. She

Kuvira was pacing back and forth, wondering where she went wrong. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was deep in thought. She was sure there was no way to infiltrate Zaofu. The city was sealed at night and with her as head of the guards it was impossible to slip past. Kuvira had worked hard at making sure the city was a safe place, and now she felt like a failure. She felt like she had disappointed not only herself and the avatar, but her mentor as well. A small knock on her door drove her attention away from pacing. Her arms fell to her side. 

"Come in," she said. Suyin walked into the room and carefully shut the door behind her. Kuvira's heart dropped. "Su, I'm so sorry," she started. Su immediately wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Even though Kuvira almost never accepted physical contact, Su was her exception. 

"It's okay. Avatar Korra is safe, and I know you did your best. As of right now we think it's best if she leaves Zaofu. We don't want the red lotus coming for her again." Kuvira pushed Su back. She was angry. Her only job had been to protect the avatar and if she couldn't do that, then she was worthless. The younger woman started putting on the rest of her uniform. "Kuvira, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going out to check the perimeters. It's my fault something slipped through. I should be the one to face it," she replied through gritted teeth. Su sighed deeply. The older woman knew her inside and out. She knew how Kuvira was feeling about the whole ordeal and was desperate to help.

"If it's a punishment you want, shouldn't I be the one to give it to you?" Her mentor's statement stopped Kuvira in her tracks. "What kind of punishment?" She wondered to herself. When she turned around, Su was right there already invading her personal space. She felt her heart beating out of her chest. 

Kuvira had always admired the woman that had taken her in. But as she grew up those feelings turned from admiration to lust. She would spend her days wondering what it would be like to dominate the older woman, to have Su begging under her grip. During her one on one dance lessons she would get lost in the other woman's emerald green eyes often, only snapping out of her trance at the sound of Su's voice. There had even been a few times the older woman had caught her staring. She didn't ever say much about Kuvira's wandering eyes, she only smiled and blushed. 

Su's feelings had changed over the years as well. She craved the attention Kuvira's eyes paid to her during their sessions. She knew that as the younger woman got older her views changed. Kuvira had been the student she always felt a special bond with. In all reality, Su favored her over others. 

As Su stepped forward Kuvira stepped backwards until her back rested firmly against the metal doors. The cooling sensation of the metal made her shiver: Su leaned in to reach past the younger woman and lock the doors. 

"W-What kind of punishment were you thinking?" Kuvira asked. Suyin's hand flew up to wrap gently around her neck and tilt her head upwards. She smirked and squeezed lightly. 

"What do you think?" The older woman asked as her other hand rested on Kuvira's waist. She leaned in close enough so that her lips could graze Kuvira's, leaving the younger woman wanting more. Instead of pressing her lips to the other woman's she pressed them to her pale neck. Su placed kisses lightly all over her neck making Kuvira squirm under her grip. As the younger woman struggled, Suyin began leaving dark hickeys leading up to her ear. She took an ear lobe into her mouth and nibbled gently. 

Kuvira was already a sweating mess. The nibbling sent chills down her spine and straight to her core. She wanted the older woman to get right to it and she wanted her to hold nothing back. When Suyin switched back to leaving love marks Kuvira said, "Aren't you going to punish me?" Su chuckled and tightened her grip on the younger woman's neck. 

"Is this not good enough for you? You never did like how I disciplined you. Although, maybe you'll like it more now." She let go of Kuvira completely and stepped away. "Take off your clothes." 

"W-What?" Kuvira managed to spit out. Her heart was beating fast and she already felt light headed. Everything was moving so fast and she wanted to relish the time she spent with her mentor. She wanted to remember this night forever. 

"Would you like me to rip them off instead?" She growled. Kuvira quickly removed her bottoms but before she could remove her tank top and panties, her wrists were bound to the door. "Not quick enough." Suyin stepped forward and leaned down to place a hand between Kuvira's legs. The green fabric was already very moist. "Already wet for me, I see," the older woman whispered as she began rubbing Kuvira gently through the panties. The harsh contact made her groan. The restraints were tight and the younger woman already knew she would be sore after this but she had never looked forward to something so much. "What makes you feel good, Kuvira?" Suyin purred. Her slim hand pushed aside the fabric covering her core. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?" She said as her fingers glided over her slick folds. Kuvira squirmed beneath the older woman. She wanted Suyin to take her and she wanted her to do it roughly. 

Suyin began to slip one finger into her pulsing core, causing the younger earth bender to moan. Su's free hand quickly flew up to cover her mouth. 

"Careful now, Kuvira. You wouldn't want anyone to hear you, would you? Imagine if the guards below you found out what we were doing. Imagine having to face them immediately after this. You'll leave this room smelling like a mixture of me and sex. Do you think they'll be able to piece two and two together?" Her taunts hit Kuvira where it hurt most. But somehow she found herself wanting to be caught. She craved the humiliation that would come from it. She wanted everyone to know she had been dominated by their leader and Suyin was prepared to let them know. 

The older woman leaned in close and continued to leave dark hickey's all over Kuvira's pale neck. At that point she had fully removed her fingers causing a small whimper to escape the dark haired woman's throat. Suyin grabbed a fistful of her wavy brown hair and pulled roughly. 

"Did I say you could make any sounds?" She hissed. Upon realizing how late in the night it was, Suyin let the restraints keeping kuvira pressed to the cold metal door fall to the ground and she fell with them. Su grabbed her chin gently and pulled her in for a long kiss. When she finally pulled away she was panting. Kuvira wanted more. "As much as I would like to stay and give you the punishment you clearly crave, if I stay here people will start to think I'm suspicious. I have to go." She sounded genuinely disappointed to leave the younger woman. She truly wanted to stay with her all night. On the other hand, she was well aware of how her husband would feel about her staying out all night right after an attack had just been made. 

"Please stay with me. I'll do anything! Even if we don't finish...this tonight, I still want you to stay," Kuvira begged. The older woman cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

"I have to get back to Bataar." The words clung to Kuvira's heart. She suddenly felt as if her chest weighed a million pounds and she was suffocating. "Bataar. Of course you have to get back to your HUSBAND. The man you just cheated on. With me." She thought to herself. She felt hurt upon realizing she what she had done. Bataar had done so much for her and this was how she repaid him? By sleeping with his wife? She felt like her stomach was in knots and nausea washed over her. She was heavily regretting their previous actions. Suyin could see the guilt in her eyes and she rushed to wrap her arms around her. 

"Hey, look at me. You did not just help me cheat on my husband. I promise you that. Everything we just did was consensual and everyone knows about it," she said as she began to stroke the other woman's hair. Kuvira pushed her away.

"What do you mean everyone knows about it?" She asked, disgust filling her tone. Suyins hand flew up to cover her face out of embarrassment for not having said something sooner. 

"By everyone I meant, you, Bataar and I. He does know about this," she said in response. Kuvira's guilt quickly turned to anger. 

"Su, what do you mean he knows?" She growled out of frustration. This time Suyin was the one cowering beneath her. 

"We're polyamorous, Kuvira. And he knows I've been wanting you for a while." Time itself seemed to come to a halt in Kuvira's head. She wasn't quite sure what emotion she was feeling and she didn't know if she would ever be able to decipher it. Upon seeing her reaction Su started to panic. She had been wanting to reach out to the younger woman for years now and the only thing that had stopped her was the possibility of ruining Kuvira's career. But now it seemed as if her entire fantasy was burning down right before her. She started to worry that this was the end of whatever relationship she had with Kuvira, and if it were, she knew she would never be able to forgive herself for ruining it.

"You need to leave," The younger woman managed to finally say. She didn't know how to feel, but she knew she wouldn't be able to figure it out with Su still with her. Her body still longed for the warmth the older woman provided her with, but for now she would have to go without her. 

"Kuvira please, you have to understand. I-" The younger woman's finger hitting her lips cut her off. Suyin could not read the expression covering Kuvira's face. 

"Leave. We can discuss this another time. But you need to leave. Go back to Bataar." Kuvira couldn't meet her beautiful green eyes, and frankly she didn't want to. As tears welled up in her eyes, Su left feeling absolutely heartbroken. Kuvira locked the door behind her and rested her back against it. She slowly slid to the floor and her face fell into her hands as the tears started flowing. 

She was upset, and she had every right to be. Between the events regarding the avatar and Suyin's admittance of her relationship with Bataar, Kuvira felt terrible. In that moment she decided she didn't want to feel terrible. She wanted to be reckless. The metal bender quickly put on some clothes and she rushed out of her room and ran straight into the compound. 

—

When Suyin reached her room, it was quite clear to Bataar how the confrontation had gone. After seeing her, his heart dropped. He wanted to be able to take away the pain she felt. He immediately wrapped her arms around his fragile wife, who then fell into him. 

"S-She told me to leave..." she mumbled. He led her over to the sofa where they laid together. He made sure to keep her close and to hold her tight the entire time for fear she would never stop crying. His large hand brushed a few strands of silvery hair away from her face. 

"What happened?" He asked quietly. She rested her head on his warm chest and sniffled. 

"I don't know. One moment it was amazing, we were kissing and about to have sex...the next she was yelling at me and telling me to leave." She tilted her head upwards as she looked into her husbands caring eyes. "Bataar, I'm terrified I might have just ruined any chance I had with her. And if I did, I'm not sure how I would ever manage to live with that," she sobbed. His hands were already on her back pulling her closer into his warm frame. It hurt him to know that she was so upset over this. He knew she had been pining after Kuvira for years now, and he had always welcomed her feelings openly. He wanted nothing more than his wife's happiness. But now he felt as if this were the beginning of another spiral into depression, one that he wasn't so sure she'd be able to escape.

He sat them both up and carefully cradled her to his chest. Her arms instantly locked around his neck as she nuzzled into him. Tears continued to stream down her face as he carried her to the bed, where he laid her down and covered her up. He sighed deeply as he laid down next to her and once again pulled her close. Suyin buried her face in his nightshirt and continued to sob uncontrollably.


	2. Trade Mistakes

A sharp knock on the door drew Bataar jr out of his thoughts. When he opened the door his eyes connected with Kuvira's and he smiled warmly. His smile soon faded upon realizing she looked distraught. 

"Kuvira, what's wrong? And what are you doing up so l-" he was abruptly cut off by her soft lips on his own. He was shocked at first but he quickly melted into it. She slammed the door behind them and pushed him back. To be completely honest, Bataar Jr. was confused. He wasn't sure why she was there or why she had kissed him, but he didn't care. He had always had a crush on her and after she made the first move he felt he could finally act on it. She pulled him in again, this kiss being much more hot and passionate than the last. Her body was radiating heat and he was basking in it. He never wanted her to pull apart from him for fear she would not come back. When the kiss finally did end, they were both panting. 

Kuvira's chest felt tight. Instead of feeling lust she only felt sick. She knew that doing anything with Bataar would not lessen her yearning for Su. Ultimately she knew that if she continued and Su were to find out it would only hurt them both in the end. The thought of sleeping with Bataar Jr made her feel disgusted, but it became very clear he did not feel the same way. His hands were pawing at the hem of her shirt as he sloppily kissed her neck, essentially slobbering on her like a dog. 

"Bataar, stop," she said. He pretended as if he had not heard her and he continued to slide his hands up her shirt. Disgusted with him, she pried his hands off of her and shoved him towards the other side of the room. He stumbled backwards. When kuvira met his eyes she honestly felt scared. The anger that has risen within him terrified her. He was quick to grab her and pin her against the nearest wall. 

"Let me go," she hissed as he resumed slobbering on her. One of his cold hands flew up to grab her throat. If looks could've killed her, she would've been dead. 

"Just remember kUvIrA that whatever happens here, YOU were the one who came to MY room. YOU were the one who kissed ME. So whatever ends up happening, you have no one to blame but yourself!" He hissed as he hastily unbuttoned his pants. Kuvira was regretting her decision very much. She felt so sick and all she wanted was to be in Su's arms. Bataar Jr grabbed hold of her hand and forced her to grip his now fully exposed member. 

Suddenly the huge metal doors flew open and there stood Su. Her eyes immediately went to Kuvira and she stopped dead in her tracks. When she realized what they were doing tears started streaming again. Kuvira knew how it looked, but she used the opportunity Su had given her to forcefully push Bataar away. Su turned around and hastily started walking away. Kuvira's heart dropped. She started running after her until Bataar Jr caught her arm. He squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. She ripped her arm away from him and continued running after his mother. 

"Su, wait!" She called after the older woman. "It's not what it looks like!" Suyin looked back at Kuvira and this time the younger woman could see the tears streaming down her golden skin. 

"I'm sure it's exactly what it looks like," she whispered. She continued to walk away, refusing to even give the younger metal bender a chance to explain. Kuvira sank to her knees in the middle of the hallway. She knew that in that moment there would be no reasoning with Su. She could feel the pain welling up in her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick. 

She carefully pulled herself off of cold floor and woefully carried herself out of the compound and back to her home. When she walked in she locked the doors tightly behind her, mostly out of fear. If Bataar was willing to do that to her after she had willingly gone to him, she didn't want to imagine what he could do when he knew she was alone. Just to be extra cautious she slid a chair under the handles to keep it from opening. Logically, she didn't think Bataar Jr. had the guts to leave the compound in the middle of the night just to seek her out, but the thought that it could happen still lingered in her head. 

Her legs felt weak and they were shaking intensely. She pressed her back against the door and slid to the floor. There, she finally felt like she could release the swarm of emotions she had held in. Tears streamed down her face and fell to the floor and in that moment she felt like she would not ever stop crying. She knew that she had gone to Bataar's room just to get back at Su, but she also knew that she didn't deserve what he had tried to force her to do. She shuddered at the thought, trying to ignore the force of his hands or the way he felt. Truth be told in that moment she felt like she needed Suyin more than ever but she knew she couldn't call out to her. 

What would her mentor think of her? Would she think that Kuvira was a slut and was asking for it? Or would she comfort her and tell her things would be alright? Would she even be able to come to terms with what Bataar Jr had tried to do? These questions ran through Kuvira's mind until all of the space left was filled with them. She couldn't help but think that Suyin would think less of her now, even if she tried explaining what had truly been happening between Kuvira and Bataar. At least in that moment Kuvira wasn't so sure that the older woman would even listen to her, let alone believe what she had to say. Her chest was still heavy with pain, but she knew she had to do something to get the feel of Bataar's nauseating man hands off of her.

After what seemed like an eternity of groveling on the dirty floor, Kuvira finally managed to pull herself up. Her legs were still a bit wobbly but she could manage that. When she looked up from the floor she caught view of herself in a nearby mirror. She felt disgusted with the way she looked. The junction where her neck met her broad shoulders was red and covered in what some people would call love bites. She preferred just to see them as an unfortunate reminder. As for the rest of her, she looked completely disheveled. Her hair had been pulled from its normal braided state into a hot mess. Her eyes were puffy and red and the look on her face just screamed defeat. She felt terrible about how the night had played out, and if she could've gone back to change it she would've. She would do anything to take away the pain Suyin felt. 

Kuvira eventually found herself on the floor of her shower, crying under the warm stream of water. The events that occurred between the shower and somehow ending up in her bed seemed to blur together, and none of it felt quite real. She felt empty as the pain settled once and for all deep in her chest, causing her to feel like she was suffocating under her own guilt and anxiety. By the time the young woman felt the pressure relieve enough to sleep it was already morning and her first shift was about to begin. 

She was exhausted. There was no way her body would be physically ready for training that day, let alone actually getting out of bed. But the sharp knock on her door drew her out of bed anyways, despite her internal curses at the person behind it. Upon walking into her living room, she winced as her eyes settled on the chair tucked so neatly under the handle. A reminder of the previous night and what had ensued was all that it was. It took her a second to wiggle it free but the second she did the door flew open. 

"Captain," the man said as he bowed to her. 

"Jiang. What is it?" She asked through gritted teeth. The look on his face indicated that out of all of the guards he might've gotten the short end of the stick, as he had to be the one to disturb their captain. 

"W-Well, you h-hadn't shown up for training. We thought m-maybe you were running late..." his words came to an abrupt end when Kuvira lifted him off of the ground by his shirt. 

"You tell Commander Zhulan that she is to lead the training today. And while you're at it, tell her she's pathetic for not coming to me herself. If it is of the utmost importance, I will be in my office doing paperwork later. Until then, leave me be," she growled. The man shook his head and quickly ran off as she set him back on the ground. The tired metal bender sighed deeply and shut the door behind her, subconsciously locking it out of fear. She knew she would face a punishment later, but for now she could live with that. Later Su could yell at her for skipping out on training, in that moment however Kuvira decided to finally allow herself to rest. 

— 

Suyin was plastered, that was the simplest way to put it. She had been drinking wine since the moment she woke up, only taking the occasional break when Bataar Sr came to check on her. She was rightfully upset about the night before and everything that had happened. She wanted so desperately to reach out to Kuvira, to at least hold the younger woman in her arms. But she couldn't deny what she saw, and she knew Kuvira had done it out of spite. Su wasn't so sure she'd even be able to look her oldest son in the eyes anymore.

Between crying and drinking all day Suyin looked like an utter disaster. Her normally well kept wavy hair was in disarray and instead of wearing the traditional green and black robes she was clad in a silky light green bath robe. Her whole face was red and puffy due to both crying and the alcohol and her makeup from the night before was smeared. She looked like an absolutely train wreck. 

Because of this, her doting husband was especially worried about her. This time when Bataar peeked his head in the room, he noticed she had began to cry again. He couldn't stand seeing his once strong and powerful wife in such a fragile and emotionally distraught state. He knew he had to do something about it, even if it would come back to bite him in the butt later. In that moment he decided to pay Kuvira a visit. Before leaving his wife alone again he fully entered the room to gently pull the blanket up to her chin and kiss her on her forehead. She was so out of it that she barely even registered his presence there. He sighed deeply and left the room without a word to her.

After leaving Suyin alone, he made his way out of the Beifong compound and headed towards the training facilities. He caught eyes with the commander and she instantly bowed to him. 

"It's good to see you again Bataar," she said. He smiled as warmly as he could muster up. 

"It's nice to see you too Zhulan. How is the training going?" He asked. The troops looked like they were doing well, but that wasn't Bataar's area of expertise so he found it only polite to ask. The younger woman blushed as she pulled her helmet off and let down her long black hair. Bataar knew that commander Zhulan had recently formed a bit of a crush on him but he never let it interfere with the way he treated her. He feigned ignorance around her most of the time, just to keep the peace. 

"E-Everything is great!" She stammered. He smiled once again. Nervousness and embarrassment washed over her face.

"Good. Where is Kuvira?" He asked. As the words fell out of his mouth, the puppy dog look in Zhulan's eyes faded. 

"Oh. You're here for her," she sneered. "She told Jiang she would be in her office doing paperwork, but if she's not there I would just try her housing unit. Jiang said she seemed pretty out of it." Bataar nodded at the response and began to leave the training grounds when the young commander grabbed his arm. "Wait! Wouldn't you like to see how the guards are doing?" He carefully pulled his arm away from her. 

"I'm sorry, Commander, I just don't have the time to be observing training today. Thank you for your help." And with that, Bataar started making his way towards Kuvira's housing unit.


	3. Overthink

Kuvira was still extremely tired, but she had to at least attempt to get work done for the day. The round glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose threatening to fall off was the only thing keeping her awake at that point. She knew she had to get through a lot of paperwork but she just couldn't bring herself to focus enough to get it done. She still felt terrible about what had happened the night before and the thoughts refused to leave her mind. The only thing running through her head was her seeming betrayal to Su and the way Bataar Jr's hands had felt when he grabbed her. She shuddered at the sudden thought and absentmindedly pulled at the collar of her green turtleneck. She felt uncomfortable. 

"Kuvira? Are you in there?" A strong male voice called out from behind the giant metal doors. Bataar Sr. She sighed deeply. 

"Yes, I'm in here," she said regrettably. She removed the glasses once again threatening to spill off the edge of her nose and placed them in her shirt pocket. The older man made his way into her office and shut the doors behind him. He didn't want to muddle in his wife's business, but he couldn't stand to see her so distraught and strung out. He gathered what little courage he had left and turned to face the much younger woman his wife was interested in. His soft eyes narrowed as he made eye contact with her. 

"Kuvira, you need to talk to Suyin," he said to her. Her previous "I don't give a shit" attitude had dropped from her face and she looked at him in shock. In a matter of seconds she composed herself again. 

"She won't listen to me," she said through gritted teeth. She clenched her jaw to keep herself from crying as the memories from the previous night drifted through her head. 

"Kuvira," he pleaded. "She's going off the deep end. What did you do to make her react like this?" These words puzzled Kuvira. She hadn't seen Su since the incident with Bataar Jr. and she had no idea how the older woman was taking it. She had just assumed that she had cried over it but Bataar Sr's words made her think it was more than that. 

"What's going on? Is she okay?" She asked, genuine care filling her tone. She was truly worried for the matriarch. Bataar sighed deeply and sat down in one of the green and gold chairs that sat in front of Kuvira's desk. This was the first moment Kuvira had bothered to really look at the earth kingdom man. His furrowed brow and olive eyes full of concern told her that whatever the situation was, it was serious. His jaw was clenched tightly and he seemed entirely distraught. Her usually hard expression softened a bit as she gently placed a hand on his muscular shoulder. 

"She cried all of last night. She's refusing to leave the bed and I'm sure she's snuck in bottle after bottle of wine, Kuvira. This is a cycle I've seen only once before and it's always hard to get her out of it. I'm just worried that if I let her go too far, she won't ever come out of this. You have to do something. At least tell me what you did!" The man pleaded with her. She bit her lip and her eyes shifted from his to the floor. She didn't want Bataar to think any less of her and she certainly didn't want him taking his son's side in the matter. She didn't want to look him in the eyes as she ruined his sons image but she knew she had to. She sat down at her desk and stared locked eyes with him before sucking in a deep breath. 

"Last night, after avatar Korra was almost kidnapped, I was distraught. I felt as if all of the blame was on my shoulders and Suyin knew that. I felt like a needed a punishment...and we kissed. We started to do...adult things..." she was very nervous and hesitant to tell him the rest. 

"Kuvira, I'm a grown man. You can just say you had sex," he replied in a much quieter tone than before. His warm hand reached out to her much smaller one. She took it tentatively. 

"We didn't have sex. We started to...and then she mentioned she needed to get back to you. I got upset and sent her away. Bataar, I need to know that you won't look down on me. You won't like what I'm about to say." His entire demeanor shifted into something softer than what it had been. 

"Kuvira, you know you can tell me anything," he said as he stated deeply into her eyes. Tears began to well up into her eyes and she forced herself to push them down. 

"After she spent time with you, I'm assuming she went to go check on Bataar Jr. Suyin found us together in his room...w-with my h-hand on.." she couldn't force herself to finish the sentence before the tears raced down her now warm cheeks. He squeezed her hand gently. She pulled her hands away from his to take her glasses off and place them on the desk. Her chest felt tight and heavy. The conversation made all of the events from the night before cross over her mind again and again. Her whole world felt like it might crumble in that moment if she kept trying to finish the sentence. 

"Kuvira, did he do something to you? Something you didn't consent to?" He asked in a low tone. There had been many times before when people would ask if she was okay and she had always been able to fight through the tears. This time was different. She could see very clearly just how much Bataar actually cared about her well-being and that's what struck her so hard. No one had ever really been sincere about it before, no one except Suyin. There was no point in fighting the tears as they rolled down her cheeks. All she could do at that point was sniffle and nod her head in response. Bataar Sr. abruptly stood up and clenched his jaw. He looked angry and Kuvira could feel his olive eyes burning right through her. 

"Please Bataar, you have to understand-" she begged before his voice cut her off. 

"I don't need to understand anything!" He shouted. Just the vibrations from his deep voice shook Kuvira straight to her core. "My son dared to touch you inappropriately. Oh, spirits. And Suyin...she had just assumed it was consensual. Of course she would think that, Junior has always had a thing for you. I never thought he would've..." His tone had gone from shouting to barely a whisper by the end of his sentence. "Kuvira...I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that, and we certainly didn't raise him to be like that. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked quietly. She shook her head with a look of despair written on her face. She knew she couldn't ask the man before her to kick out is oldest son, the one most like him. But this meant that she would have to be the one to leave in shame. She struggled to gain control over the tears streaming from her emerald green eyes but after a minute or two she was able to stop it. 

"It's fine, Bataar, really. You don't have to do anything for me. He's your son, your oldest son, and I know just how much you love him. I...I can have my things packed by the next morning. I just- I can't stay here after that. I don't want to have to face him every day. I can't do it," she muttered these words through teeth clenched so tight she was afraid they might crack. She was in control again. Her emotions were leaking past the well worn barriers but she was in control. She straighter up the collar on her shirt and gently placed her glasses back on her face. 

"Kuvira, if you left Zaofu it would break Suyin's heart. You and I both know that. You can't leave. You just can't," the older man said. She scoffed at him dramatically. 

"Oh I'll break Su's heart. Won't her heart be broken if Bataar leaves? She can get over me, she won't get over losing her oldest son. Now get out of my office, I have work to finish so I can go home and pack," she replied in a hostile tone. His eyes narrowed at her. 

"Don't turn against me because you know I'm right Kuvira. You can't just keep shutting people out until you have no one left." Upon hearing those words come out of Bataar's mouth she sharply turned around and pointed towards the door. 

"GET OUT!" She screamed as she pushed him towards the door. She couldn't make herself look him in the eyes because she already knew how he had reacted to that. A hurt look was sprawled on his face and it truly pained her to see it, but she did what had to be done. 

"Very well, Kuvira," he said as he left without another word, leaving the younger woman to her thoughts alone. 

—

Suyin's head was pounding. She was still a bit tipsy and quite frankly she wanted to keep drinking but she couldn't stomach anymore wine. She had already gotten sick multiple times and she didn't want that to keep happening. It was already late in the day and because she had been getting sick she had nothing in her stomach. The older woman decided to leave her room to at least get something to tide her over until the next day. As she approached a corner she heard what sounded like Bataar Jr. talking about something with a few of the guards.

"So, did you sleep with her?" A deep voice asked. Her son laughed. 

"Well I sure tried. For some reason she didn't want to, but I was forceful enough to get what I want," he replied in a somewhat bragging tone. He sounded proud of what he had done. 

"What do you mean you forced her?" Another guard asked. Bataar smirked. 

"I think you can guess what I mean," he said. Suyin had had enough of him at that point. She finally turned around the corner and walked up to her oldest son. 

"Junior, what is this I'm hearing you did to Kuvira?" He rolled his eyes at his mother. 

"I didn't do anything to her. She wanted it," he almost snarled in response. 

"Did she explicitly say that she 'wanted it' Junior?" She asked as guilt started filling her stomach. 

"She didn't have to say it, she-" he was cut off by Suyin's hand connecting with his face sharply. "Ow! Spirits that hurt! What the hell was that for mother?" 

"What the hell was that for? What the hell was that for? Junior, you tried to rape a woman! If I hadn't...oh, spirits....if I hadn't walked in..." Suyin felt like she was going to faint. "Get out. You have to leave, now." 

He scoffed and threw his hands up into the air. "You're not really going to make me leave are you? I didn't even do anything to her, you saw the extent of it. It's not like I actually forced her to do much!" he nearly shouted. 

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, not after what you've done. When I said you needed to go, I meant it. Leave, now. I don't want to-" this time it was Suyin who got cut off by her husband walking angrily towards the small group. 

"Junior!" Bataar Sr's deep voice echoed through the metal hallway as he shouted his son's name. He was absolutely furious. How had his son ended up like that? Was it something he himself had done, or rather failed to do? The older man knew him and his wife's parenting skills weren't the best, but he also knew they had not raised their son to treat any woman in such a manner. They had always done the best that they could with their children but in times like that it seemed as if it wasn't enough. "Get your things. You're getting on the first train out of Zaofu tonight, and we had better never see you again. Do you understand? We are done. We had heard rumors about your behavior before, and that's my fault that I never took them seriously. Spirits, son, I thought we had raised you to be better than this. But I guess we didn't. Leave. NOW," Bataar yelled at his son. 

Bataar Jr. left without another word and the guards scattered pretty quickly. The only two left in the hallway were Bataar Sr. and his guilt ridden wife. The same one that had previously blamed the nights events on Kuvira. She felt terrible about not believing the younger woman and she wanted to do whatever it would take to make it up to her. 

"I talked to Kuvira to figure out what she had done to upset you...she couldn't bring herself to say all of it, but I figured out what she was trying to say. I couldn't just pretend like he didn't do this. I...I had to do something Su. I'm sorry." His words were genuine and he seemed very upset. 

"I heard him bragging about...what he had done. I was about to make him leave as well. I can't believe I blamed her... oh spirits, Bataar do you think she'll ever be able to forgive me? I don't know what I would do if she weren't in my life. I care about her, Bataar. I need her in my life," she cried into him as his warm arms wrapped around her body. He kissed the top of her head lovingly and gave her a little squeeze. 

"Go to her now. She doesn't know we made him leave, she's already packing her things for her departure. Go stop her. Tell her you're sorry, anything to get her to stay. I don't ever want to see you so upset, love," he mumbled into her silver hair. He gave her one last hug and gently let her go.

"Thank you Bataar. I love you," she replied. He smiled lovingly. 

"I love you too Suyin." 

—

Kuvira's things were packed, that was it. She had always been something of a minimalist so packing all of her belongings into just a few suitcases was easy enough. Packing had helped keep her mind off of Suyin and Bataar Jr, at least enough to keep her from having a panic attack. This place no longer felt like her home and because of that she felt she had no reason to stay. The Beifong family could stay intact and no one would have to get hurt. No one but her. Surely Suyin would be able to get over her little infatuation with the younger woman, wouldn't she? Kuvira decided not to dwell on the thought because if she gave any more attention to the idea she might never leave. The mere thought of breaking Su's heart made Kuvira feel weak and pathetic, but she couldn't help it. She cared so deeply for her mentor. 

She sighed to herself as she took one look around her bare apartment. Would she miss that place? No. Would she miss Zaofu itself? Possibly. But would she miss Suyin and the other Beifong's? Most certainly. Not all of them had taken a liking to her but she had always been fond of at least half of them. They were here friends, regardless of their rocky past and now here she was leaving them. She carried the remaining suitcases out of the house and closed the door for the last time. When she turned around there was Suyin in all her heartbroken glory. 

The matriarchs usually well kept wavy hairstyle was a mess. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were red and puffy and her usually immaculate eyeliner was streaking down her cheeks. Instead of wearing her traditional green robes she was wearing a pair of baggy green pants and a grey tank top with a light green bathrobe draped over her small frame. She looked like a hot mess. But Kuvira could not have cared any less. She found Suyin to be incredibly beautiful, hot mess or not. 

"Kuvira..." The younger woman sat down her suitcases and took a few steps toward her mentor. 

"I was just leaving," she replied through clenched teeth. She felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Suyin took a few steps towards Kuvira, leaving only a few feet between them. "Suyin, I don't want to hear what you have to s-" The older metalbender wrapped her arms around Kuvira's neck and quickly closed the gap between them. Her lips found the younger woman's and for what seemed like an eternity they refused to part. Suyin's lips weren't soft, in fact they were very chapped and they tasted of bitter red wine. Kuvira didn't care. The sudden kiss caught her off guard but in a matter of seconds she found her own arms clinging to Su's waist. When they finally found themselves pulling apart their lungs burned and their hearts were aching. 

"Please don't leave," Suyin begged as she stared into Kuvira's deep green eyes. The younger woman's heart felt caught in her throat as she tried to respond. "He's gone. Bataar Jr. left. We made him leave. Now there's no reason for you to go. Please stay," she said quietly. Kuvira studied the older woman's face for a few second then realized her words were sincere. 

"Okay," she said in a tone of disbelief. She would've never thought the ruler of Zaofu would kick out her firstborn son but in that moment she was glad it had happened. 

"I'm so sorry," the older woman started. "I should've listened to you when you tried to explain what he was doing." Her hand gently cupped Kuvira's cheek as a tear slid down it. 

"You really made him leave?" She asked, still not quite believing it. Suyin stood on her tiptoes to kiss her forehead gently. 

"We did." And that was that. Although her apartment didn't feel like a home, being in Suyin's arms did. That's all she could've asked for, at least at that point in time. Her hand moved away from the older woman's waist to gently hold the hand on her cheek as more tears came cascading down. "Will you stay with me?" Suyin asked once more. The younger woman felt a lump in her throat and feared she might start sobbing if she spoke, so instead she shook her head yes. The panic that had previously filled the matriarchs chest was gone and in its place stood all of the love she held for Kuvira. They were happy, as happy as they could be in that moment.


	4. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨spicy✨

"Just remember, Kuvira, that whatever happens is YOUR FAULT," he sneered in her face. 

This nightmare was always the same.

His pants fell to the ground in a pile at his feet. He grabbed her hand hard enough to leave bruises and forced her to grab him. 

And she always woke up the same way, in a screaming crying mess. Kuvira was strong, but even the strongest people get shot down sometimes. This was one of those moments. And every time she woke up screaming, Su was right there to calm her back down. It had gotten so bad that the older woman had temporarily abandoned her own room to sleep on Kuvira's couch. 

When the screams started it was hard to get them to stop. "Kuvira? Sweetheart you need to wake up," Suyin mumbled into the younger woman's ear. Her screams quieted slightly. One scream was loud and raw enough to wake Kuvira from her nightmare. She woke up gasping for air and clutching her chest. Her lungs burned from the lack of air and her throat was sore. Her hands were quick to find Suyin's as she fumbled in the dark. "I'm right here, I'm right here," the older woman whispered as her arms wrapped around Kuvira's shaking body. She quickly settled down after a few minutes. 

"I'm sorry," Kuvira started to say to her. Suyin brought a hand up the gently trace patterns lovingly into her cheek. 

"What are you sorry for?" She asked. This made Kuvira frown. This had been the sixth night in a row she had spent with the younger woman and she wondered why Kuvira was sorry? Suyin kissed Kuvira's forehead and gently rested her cheek on the top of her head. "If you're apologizing because you think you're taking me away from Bataar then you don't have to be sorry. He understands why you need me."

"Isn't he getting tired of this? After all, you are his wife. And we're just...." Kuvira trailed off as she thought about the complex thing that had become their relationship. What were they now? They had never been mother and daughter that much was clear, but neither of them quite knew where they stood. Dating? Mentor-apprentice? Friends? 

"We're just...people who care about each other a lot. We are not having this conversation while you're so distraught Kuvira. I don't want to add to your pain." Those words were supposed to reassure the younger woman, but they cut deeper than anything else she could've said. Her heart sank deep into her chest. 

"Oh. So, you don't actually feel anything for me," she said quietly as she tried to hold back her tears. Suyin kissed her forehead again. 

"Kuvira, look at me," she said as her hand stopped its fluid motions on Kuvira's cheek to gently grab her chin. The older woman leaned down and kissed her softly. When they parted she placed a third and final kiss on her forehead. Each forehead kiss made Kuvira's heart flutter just a little bit more than the last. "Now please don't think that I don't feel anything for you. I have so many feelings when it comes to you. I just didn't want to add to your stress." The younger woman nuzzled into Suyin's chest. 

"If we can't have this conversation now, then when? It's driving me crazy not knowing where we stand relationship wise, and it's worse because I know I'll eventually have to face Bataar again," she asked. Suyin sighed deeply. 

"How about this? We go on a few dates and take it from there," the older woman said as she buried her face into Kuvira's now messy hair. Still not quite content with that answer Kuvira just decided to let it go. The longer that conversation went on the worse her rejection dysphoria became. Even though she was physically being held by the woman she...cared for deeply she couldn't help but feel as if she was being pushed away. She also felt like she was intruding on Bataar's time with his wife. In all honesty the younger woman wasn't quite sure of her feelings about the whole ordeal and none of these components were making things any more clear for her. Nonetheless she fell asleep once again in the older woman's strong but careful grip only this time there was no nightmare waiting for her. 

—

Kuvira was on her knees between the matriarchs legs. 

"Do you think you've been a good girl, Kuvira?" She asked in a sharp tone much different than her usual one. Kuvira groaned as the older woman slowly pulled back on her messy braid. "Are you going to give me an answer?" The younger woman's legs were trembling beneath her and she could feel the wetness between her legs drip down her thighs. 

"Y-Yes," she replied quickly. "I've been good, I promise." Suyin smirked as her free hand came up to glide along Kuvira's sharp jawline. 

"Would you like a reward for being my good girl?" she whispered into Kuvira's ear. The younger woman nodded vigorously. Suyin pulled away completely from her and pressed her back to the cold metal chair. She parted the sheer lacy robe she was wearing to fully expose her nude body. Kuvira's jaw dropped at the sight of her. 

To put it lightly, Suyin was beautiful. Her chest wasn't as perky as it used to be, but the way her breasts rose and fell with every breath was mesmerizing. Her abs were tight and toned from years of dancing and training. The little patch of hair between her legs was darker than what was on her head but it too was graying. Kuvira was practically drooling as her eyes locked onto the moist and swollen flesh between Suyin's legs. 

One of Suyin's hands went up to gently massage a soft brown nipple between her fingers and the other went between her legs. She carefully dipped a finger inside of herself but only for a moment to gather the slickness. Her hand moved in slow methodical circles around her clit and she let out a long drawn out groan. In other words, she was putting on a little show for Kuvira. She threw her head back and bit her lip as she thought of all of the things she wanted Kuvira to do to her. Just the mere thought of the younger woman made her legs tremble. Beneath her the young metalbender was getting restless. She wanted to reach out and touch the other woman or at the very least bury her face between her thighs. 

Kuvira reached her own hand down to touch herself until a rough hand grabbed her throat tightly. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Suyin asked. The hand between her legs had come to a complete stop. Kuvira quickly rested her hand on her thigh again and whimpered. Suyin smirked. Her right hand pulled away from the younger woman's throat, but the hand that had been between her legs gently outlined Kuvira's lips. "Open," she commanded. 

Kuvira willingly opened her mouth to taste the juices on Suyin's hand. She tasted better than the younger woman could've ever imagined. She vigorously licked the older woman's fingers until they were clean. This pleased Suyin greatly. 

"Good girl," she almost cooed. "And good girls get what they deserve." Suyin's hand went down to Kuvira's core and she nearly lost it. She was incredibly wet, which only made Su smirk more. 

"Inside me! Please!" She begged the older woman. 

And just as Suyin started to slide two fingers inside of her, Kuvira woke up in a panic. It had been a dream. None of it real. As she struggled to catch her breath from the steamy dream, she looked next to her to find the bed empty aside from a note addressed to her. When her heartbeat finally slowed down she shifted slightly in the bed. As she moved she felt something that made her immediately freeze in her spot and groan. A hand flew down between her legs and her face went dark red. The very steamy dream about Suyin had caused Kuvira to soak through her panties and leave a small wet spot on the bed. She let out a frustrated sigh as she took off the panties. She allowed her hand to graze over her slit and she quickly became flustered again. After everything that had happened, she needed this. 

She laid back down on her mattress and spread her legs. As the cold morning air hit her core she let out a chilling sigh. She truly wished that Suyin was there with her to do this but her own hand would at least get the job done. She thought about that first night, the first time Suyin had ever touched her like that and how she hoped she would do it again. She considered actually going inside of herself this time but dismissed the thought when she remembered how little self penetration did for her. Instead of the slow careful circles she usually went with, these were fast frantic circles. 

She kept thinking about how the cold restraints felt on her wrists that night and how much her legs were trembling from just the thought of her mentor going down on her. She moaned loudly as the circles became faster and more frantic. She continued to think about Suyin's exposed body from her dream and the way she felt inside of her...and that was it. That was her tipping point. 

"Oh, spirits...Suyin!!" She called out during the peak of her orgasm. Suddenly she heard a scared knock on her door. 

"Kuvira?" A soft feminine voice asked from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? Should I come in?" It was none other than Suyin. Kuvira's free hand flew up to cover her mouth as she rode out her orgasm as quietly as she could. When she was finally able to calm down she yelled back, 

"No no no! It's okay I'm fine. Just..stay out there!" She scrambled around the room until she found a robe big enough to cover herself. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash her hands in hopes Suyin wouldn't notice the smell coming from the rest of her. When she finally opened her bedroom door Suyin was sitting patiently on the couch. She stood up and ran over to Kuvira. Her arms pulled the younger woman into her tightly. 

"I heard you call my name and I got worried you were having a nightma-" Suyin's words stopped abruptly as she actually processed the state Kuvira was in. She knew exactly what Kuvira had been doing. "Oh. Did I interrupt something?" She asked as she smirked. Kuvira's face went red. 

"Interrupt? What? No! I was j-just having a n-nightmare, that's it!" She stammered in response. The older woman started placing kisses along the crook of Kuvira's neck. 

"Really?" She purred. "Because I think you were having some dirty thoughts about me." Kuvira groaned and started to dig her nails into Suyin's hips as the kisses turned to bites. 

"Well I frequently have dirty thoughts about you," she whispered into Suyin's ear. The older woman's hands began to part the robe Kuvira was wearing as she explored her body. 

"Oh do you now? Do you ever-" she roughly grabbed   
Kuvira by the neck of the robe and pulled her close. "-touch yourself to the thought of me?" The question threw the younger woman off guard and Suyin began to chuckle as she tried to hide her red face. Suyin grabbed her chin and made her apprentice look her in the eyes. "Were you touching yourself to the thought of me before I knocked on your door today?" She asked. 

"N-No..." Kuvira managed to spit out as Suyin's hand wrapped itself gently around her throat. The older woman laughed again and smirked. 

"Now tell me...why don't I believe that?" Suyin pushed Kuvira up against a wall and parted her legs with a warm thigh. The younger woman was already very wet and soon Suyin's thigh was coated in a thin layer of her juices. Kuvira's breathing had become erratic as she basked in the pleasure the older woman was bringing her. "Are you going to answer me?" Suyin breathed in her ear. Her hot breath on Kuvira's ear sent chills down her spine. 

"I-I, nngh, spirits Suyin...I thought w-we were going to take t-things slow..." Kuvira said as she tried to hold back her moans. Su dropped to her knees in front of the younger woman and spread her legs further, revealing her glistening mound. 

"Well in that case...you have two options. I can let you get dressed and we pretend this didn't happen, or," she left several dark hickeys on Kuvira's inner thigh causing the younger woman to moan loudly. "You can try to maintain a standing position as I eat you out. It's your choice," she finished with a grin. That was all Kuvira needed but she knew Suyin wouldn't let her get away without a verbal reply. 

"Screw taking things slow," she replied. Su got a mischievous look in her eyes that both terrified and excited Kuvira. The older woman leaned in and started placing kisses closer to her core making her legs quiver. 

"Tell me you want me," she almost growled. Kuvira had had enough of her mentors teasing. She desperately needed to cum at the mercy of the matriarchs mouth. 

"P-Please! I want you! I-I need you inside of m-me!" She groaned. Suyin flashed her that devilish smile again and graciously began to eat her out. 

It didn't take long for Kuvira to become a groaning sweaty mess against the wall. The older woman seemed to know exactly what to do to make her tremble and slowly unravel. While her mouth was busy nipping at the bundle of nerves between Kuvira's legs, one of her hands had made its way to her core where she needed Suyin the most. The older woman stopped for a second which resulted in a whine of protest from kuvira. Her warm mouth was quickly replaced with two fingers quickly being thrusted into the younger woman's core. 

"If I hear another whine like that I won't let you cum," Suyin hissed. Between the way Suyin was speaking to her and the magic that her hands were working Kuvira knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her hands found Su's hair which she gripped tightly as her orgasm finally hit. 

"Spirits, Suyin!" The younger woman groaned. When Su pulled her fingers out of Kuvira they were coated in a thick layer of her juices. The older woman gave an innocent look to Kuvira as she licked her own fingers clean, reveling in how her protege tasted. 

"I'm glad we were finally able to finish what we started," Suyin whispered into her ear. Kuvira practically snarled as she flipped positions with her so that the older woman's back was now pressed up against the wall. 

"You think I'm done with you?" She asked. Suyin grabbed her collar and pulled her close. 

"Don't get cocky with me Kuvira. We both know you won't win," the older woman replied. "We both know I always get what I want...and right now, I want you."


End file.
